A Fairly Odd Summer/References
*First appearances of the live-action (or CGI) versions of Foop, Mr. Ed Leadly, Fairy World and The Big Wand, Anti-Fairy World and Anti-Cosmo's Castle, the Anti-Fairy Council and Hawaii. *Foop is in this movie in CGI. This is the first time that other characters than Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appears in computer animation in one of the films. He also makes his first appearance in live-action, played by Scott Baio.Official Press Release **This is the first time an Anti-Fairy has been in CGI on TV. *This movie suggests the Anti-Fairy Council is located inside Anti-Cosmo's Castle, what might imply that even though there's a council, Anti-Cosmo is really the leader of the Anti-Fairies. *Second time that Timmy and his parents travel to Hawaii, first time during "Beach Blanket Bozos". * First time The Big Wand and Fairy World are shown in live-action.Teen.com: An Exclusive Clip From A Fairly Odd Summer That You Need to Watch Immediately * Foop works with Crocker again, first time was in "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack". * This movie is the first time Tootie and Vicky have interacted since "Birthday Wish!"based in a promotional pic *Timmy becomes a fairy, while Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are given to Marty and Mitzie. ** Timmy as a fairy resembles his cartoon counterpart, but seen in CGI form, and without the buck teeth. When he turns into a fairy, Timmy is voiced by Tara Strong, his voice actress from the original series. * The songs "Vacation" by The Go-Go's and "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by C+C Music Factory are featured in this movie. *Foop (Scott Baio) mentions Fonzie, which is a character from a sitcom called "Happy Days", in which Baio also worked on. *Butch Hartman makes a cameo was one of the crazy guys in the airport. Also, his signature can be seen in the check Mr. Turner's is given by his boss. *The movies ha a few callbacks to the previous movies: **Timmy says "best parents ever" (as in "A Fairly Odd Christmas"). **The maid in Timmy's parents' hotel room is listening to "Wishful Thinking", from "A Fairly Odd Christmas". **Tootie asks Mr. Crocker if it's him, and he makes up a fake name (as in "A Fairly Odd Movie"). **Timmy makes Vicky falls with her face in a slice of pizza, and then she runs after him trying to throw a slice of pizza in him too (as in "A Fairly Odd Movie"). **Crocker asks for a a high five and is not attended (as in "A Fairly Odd Christmas"). **Timmy falls from a height and is though to be dead, until he's revealed to be alive at the moment everyone turns their back (as in "A Fairly Odd Christmas"). Cosmo even says "again!" when this happens. **The movie ends with Poof speaking directly to the camera (as in "A Fairly Odd Christmas"). *According to this movie, the source of all magic in Fairy World is something called "Abracadabrium". This may be a retcon to the fact that The Big Wand, the main source of Fairy World Magic, is powered by Mr. Crocker's belief in fairies - and the belief of the other "nut jobs" of the world - as seen in "Crocker Shocker". *Foop and Crocker act like they have first met in this movie, even though they have already met in "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack" and "Scary GodCouple". *By the end of "A Fairly Odd Christmas" Crocker seems to have become friends with Timmy, but in this movie he once again wants to destroy Timmy and the fairies. *Timmy becoming a fairy at the end contradicts that he was not a fairy in the good future from Channel Chasers. *Marty and Mitzie shouldn't have said they've got fairies in front of Vicky, or should have lost them for doing that. References Category:References Category:All articles to be expanded Category:Trivia Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs